A Duke's New Groove
by Amerique
Summary: Bo and his Older sister, Jessica get into a fight. daisy finds a not so new friend. and a duke gets a new look. this one is really weird once you get into it. please R and R! good and bad reveiws welcome. let me know how to improve it. thanks and enjoy!
1. The argument

**Warning: this story is very weird. this is a really strange story i got the idea off of a video game i played one day. hope ya'll like it. enjoy! please R and R when finished.**_

* * *

_

_Balladeer: Howdy ya'll and welcome to Hazzard county. This is one place where you have to expect the unexpected. that stands true for one family in particular. The Dukes. Trouble always seems to find them even in their sleep. _

"BO DUKE! GIT YER BUTT BACK HERE!"

"NO WAY! YA GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!"

"OH I WILL AND YOU WILL HURT!"

"Sounds like they're at it again." Luke said to his younger cousin Daisy. The young brunette shook her head.

"Will he never learn?" Daisy said mostly to her self, but loud enough for Luke to hear.

"I doubt it. Ya know Bo could find some way to tick off his sister in his sleep."

"True, true."

CRASH!

"What the heck was that?" Both Daisy and Luke said in unison. Luke told Daisy to stay put. Luke walked to the door way between the living room and kitchen doorway and saw two chairs and a small table tipped over and Bo on the ground with his enraged older sister sitting on his back.

He stood there quietly watching neither Bo nor Jessie knowing he was there.

"Ah ha! I finally got you now Beauregard James Duke! What gave you the idea that you can take my cake and eat it all your self? I worked for over an hour on that cake it was supposed to be for after dinner tonight!"

"Well the way I see it you shouldn't have left it out. That usually means its fair game. And 'sides it wasn't very good any ways. My stomach is still upset from it."

"Well you shouldn't have pigged out on it and if you didn't like it then why in the world did you eat it all?"

"Ummm…"

"Beauregard Duke! I just don't know what to do with you."

"Well for starters you can get off my back and let me go."

"In your dreams bub. You are my prisoner from this point on. You can't go no where until I say so. Do you hear me?"

"What did you say? I wasn't listening."

WHACK!

"Ow! Hey what was that for?"

"You know damn good and well what that was for!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Can I go now? Please?" Bo begged, giving his sister his best sad puppy face.

"That don't work with me Bo Duke."

"Well it usually works with Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Daisy."

"Well it may work with them, but it don't work with me." Luke finally thought it was time to interfere.

"Ok you two what's goin' on?" Both Bo and Jessie looked up startled. "This had better be good. If Uncle Jesse comes back and finds this room torn up, ya know he'll tan you're hides." Luke said from his position in the corner of the living room. A look ofamusement across his face.

"Ok you two. Jessie get off of Bo's back and tell me what's goin' on here." Luke said in a firm tone. Jessie got off of Bo and stood waiting for her brother to get up. While he was standing up, Jessie kicked Bo's leg out from under him and he fell on his back.

"Jessica Michelle Duke! I saw that."

"What? I didn't do nothin'." My brother's just a klutz is all."

"Whatever you little liar!" Bo yelled from the floor.Luke looked down at his blond cousin.

"Well baby brother at least I'm not the one lying on the floor."

"Well I wouldn't be on the floor if you didn't trip me." Bo said to his sister in response. Luke just went back into the living room with Daisy. Hand to his face completely giving up trying to talk some since in to their thick heads.

"Well what happened?" Daisy asked Luke.

"Just the usual. Bo made Jessie mad and all hell broke loose."

"Well that's nothin' new. Ever since those two met each other almost all they done is fight and Jessie usually wins." Daisy said a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah your right, you'd think though that Bo would've learned his lesson by now." Luke said trying not to laugh. "He let's his stomach get the best of him. I don't think he will ever learn." Luke sat back down next to Daisy and waited until Uncle Jesse got home.

About an hour later Jesse returned to the farm after going into town for some supplies. Bo and Jessie were still at it and she had Bo running for his life.

"BO DUKE! GET BACK HERE! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

"All I did was take one little potato! It's not like their so rare that they're priceless."

"THAT POTATO WAS PART OF OUR DINNER TONIGHT!" Jessie yelled at Bo as they ran around the farm.

Shehad beenchasing him around the farm with a frying pan after Boswipped a potatothat Jessie was fixing for dinner since it was about 5:30. Bo wasn't paying much attention to what was ahead of him and tripped on a rock and landed face first on the ground. Jessie would've nailed him upside the head with the pan if their uncle wouldn't have shown up Jesse got out of his truck and ran over to Bo and Jessie.

"Ok you two what in tarnation is goin' on here?" Jesse yelled at his youngest niece and nephew. They both looked over to their enraged uncle.

"Ummm… Uncle Jesse w-when'd you get back?" Bo asked surprised and thankful his uncle had showen up when he did.

"I just got back here andjust in time too.Now do you two care to explain what your doin'?" Jesse said in a firm voice.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo was taking food out of the skillet when I wasn't looking and I caught him taking a potato. And not to mention the whole cake he pigged out on that I had baked for after dinner tonight." Jessie said putting on her best innocent act. Jesse looked over to where his nephew was cleaning the dirt on his jeans off.

"Is that true Bo?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah kinda true. She didn't tell you what she did to me did she though."

"Oh I saw enough to know your both in trouble. And i saw enough to tell you that your both grounded for the next three weeks."

"But-."

"No buts! Now git into yer rooms. Go on git movin'"

"Oh and Jessica Michelle Duke I don't ever want to see you chasing your brother around with a skillet or anything for that fact! Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse."

"Good now you git to yer room and stay in there 'till dinner. Now git!" Jessie and Bo ran inside. Once they were inside Jessie turned to go to her and Daisy's room since like Bo and Luke, they shared a room. Before she went into her room, she turned back towards Bo.

"I hope yer happy now Bo, You got me grounded."

"Yea well just so you know I'm grounded too."

"You know what?"

"Nope, never met 'em." Bo said sarcastically.

"I wish you'd turn into an animal. Ya know why? Cause then I could put you into a cage and lock the door and leave ya in it for good."

"Well to bad for you I'm not an animal and to bad for you I can't turn into one either."

"Well you don't have to worry yer self none cause your already an animal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a good for nothin' rat." Jessie's words came out harsher then she meant. Bo couldn't think of anything to say to his sister, so he just went into his and Luke's room. Bo had been hurt by his sisters words. But he didn't let that bother him for long.

_Balladeer: Boy those two just can't stay out of trouble can they? They seem to be getting into trouble more with Uncle Jesse then Bo and Luke ever did with Rosco and Boss Hogg. Ya'll stick around ya hear? _

**

* * *

Hey I just wanted to thank every one who has given me a review or two on my last story 'The Hazzard County Werewolf' there is still more of that story coming later on. Well just R and R. I will post the next part of this one as soon as it's done and the same goes for the other one! Thanks ya'll**


	2. Where's Bo?

_Balladeer: Welcome back to Hazzard ya'll. I don't know about you, but I sure do hate to see Bo and Jess argue like that. Things sure do get pretty heated in Hazzard don't they? Ya'll stick around ya hear?_

Later that night Daisy went to tell Jessie and Bo to come out to eat.

"Jessie. It's time to eat. C'mon out."

"Ok Daisy. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok sugar." Daisy said. She then walked over to Bo and Luke's room. She knocked a couple of times and didn't get any answer.

"Bo? Bo it's time to eat sugar. C'mon dinners ready." Figuring he was asleep, Daisy opened the door. Instead of seeing Bo in his bed asleep, she saw something else.

"Hello little guy. I ain't never seen you around here before." Daisy said picking up what she found on Bo's bed. The little surprise she found on Bo's bed let out a small yawn and looked at her with sleepy looking eyes.

"Awww your sure a cutie. I wonder if Uncle Jesse will let me keep you."

"Meow."

('_Daisy what are you talking about? It's me Bo. Hey put me down Daisy what do I look like a baby?'_

"Hmmm… I wonder where Bo is."

"Meow"

('_I'm right here Daisy. Why don't she see me? I mean after all she's holding me. Hey wait a minute, Daisy was never able to pick me up 'cept when I was a baby. Oh man what the hecks goin' on here?')_

"Don't worry little guy. I'm sure Uncle Jesse'll let you stay."

('_Your dang right he'll let me stay. He can't throw out his own nephew.')_

"Meow"

It was then that Daisy noticed the window was open. She figured since Bo wasn't in the room that he must've taken off again. She didn't really worry none since he almost always takes off after him and Jess have one of their brawls. She looked from the window back to the

"So that must be how you got in here. Oh man Bo's gonna be in trouble when Uncle Jesse finds out he ran off again. I better go tell him. C'mon little guy." Daisy said as she walked out of the room with her not so new friend. Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Jessica were all sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her and Bo.

"Hey Uncle Jesse,"

"Where's Bo and what in tarnation do you have there?"

"It's a kitten. I found him on Bo's bed sleeping."

"Ok so where's Bo at?"

"Well you see the window was opened and I think he ran off again." Daisy said stroking the kittens head.

"Meow"

('_Kitten? Has Daisy lost her mind? And why in the world is she carring me around for?')_

Almost as if Jessie hadn't been in the kitchen when Daisy walked in,shelooked up.

"Awww he's sooooo cute!" Jessie said.

"I didn't know we had a cat. Did you know Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"I found him on Bo's room sleeping."

"He sure is a cutie! But his fur is a weird color. It's almost blondish looking."Jessie said. "He kinda reminds me of Bo. Ya know it. Speaking of which, where is that meadow muffin?"

"He wasn't in the room. And the window was open too." Daisy said.

"Huh. Oh well it's his tail not mine." Jessie said. "But still this little guy is just to damn cute." Jessie said.

"Watch your mouth young lady. Would you like to be grounded even longer?" Jesse said in a firm tone.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse."

Bo was so confused at what everyone was talking about that he jumped down from Daisy's arms and ran towards the bathroom. Once there, he jumped onto the counter and looked in the mirror.

What Bo saw in the mirror was enough to cause any person to panic. Instead of the reflection that he was used to seeing, he saw the face of a cat with blondish colored fur and two big blue eyes, only they weren't what Bo was used to seeing. He had long whiskers and two pointed ears on the top of his head. His hair covered his whole face and body and it was long, soft, and fluffy.

('_No wonder they all thought I was cute. Hey I could get used to this. All the girls will love me, and girls have a soft spot for cute animals i will be living the good life. Boy sis sure got her wish. Hopefully she won't find out it's me. And since I'm normally gone a few days when I run off, they won't suspect a thing. Hehehe. Bo Duke you old fox you er I mean cat, I'll have 'em waiting on me hand and foot, or in my case hand and paw.')_

Daisy was walking around for her new friend not even suspecting that she's known him almost her whole life. Daisy found Bo still sitting on the counter looking in the mirror.

_Balladeer: Well I sure didn't see that comin' did you? Bo sure is in a pickle now ain't he? _

"Hey there you are little guy. Guess what? Uncle Jesse said you can stay. Ain't that good news?"

"Meow."

"C'mon I bet your hungry."

('_Hehehe my plan is working. Although I have no idea how I became a cat. Oh well who cares. I'm gonna be livin' the good life now.') _

After dinner the Dukes turned in for the night, each one knowing that Bo was always gone for a few nights when he took off. Luke left the bedroom door open incase Bo came back. But unaware to any of the Dukes Bo was right under their noses. Daisy took Bo into her and Jessie's room to sleep. After they both went to sleep, Bo walked into his and Luke's room and jumped up on his bed. He curled up under the blankets and layed his head down on the pillow and was asleep in minutes.

The next day Daisy was up bright and early to fix breakfast for everyone. She saw Bo come out of the bedroom and walk sleepily over to the kitchen table.

"Hey there little guy. Want to go into town with me today? I got to go to the store. I'll buy you a leash and collar so you can go into the stores with me ok."

"Meow."

('_No one will suspect a thing. I won't mind a leash and collar as long as I get to go into town. All the girls will just adore me. My plan is working. Although I still want to know how I got turned into a cat. Oh well I'm living the good life now.')_

After breakfast and chores was done, Daisy and Bo left for town. The first stop they made was to the local animal shelter. Daisy bought a collar that had little fish on it and a leash to match it. Surprised at how easily the kitten let her lead him on the leash, she decided to go on into town and take him in with her. Cooter saw Daisy get out of her jeep, Dixie and start to walk over to the bank to get some grocery money. Cooter ran over to her, and just now noticed that she was carrying something.

"Hey Daisy."

"Oh hey Cooter."

"Say what's that you got there?"

"Oh I found this little guy in Bo and Luke's room sleeping on Bo's bed. Speaking of which have you seen Bo today? He's run off again."

"No can't say I have. What did he do this time?"

"Let's just say him and Jess got into it again yesterday."

"Oh really. What'd she use this time?"

"Her hand, a big rock, a frying pan."

"A frying pan?" Cooter asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Well hate to rush of. Got to get this little guy some cat food and gotta pick up some groceries. Well talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Bo was really mad at Daisy for telling Cooter about yesterday.

"Meow"

('_How could she? I'll never hear the end of this. That is if I ever become human again. I'll have to give her a piece of my mind.' )_

Boss Hogg just happened to be in the bank today. Counting money as usual. Rosco and Flash were also there with him.

"Rosco, do you know what you could be doin' right now instead of just standin' there like a bump on a log?"

"Khew khew uhhh… no Boss what can I be doin' instead of standin' here like a bump on a log?"

"You can be out there aresstin' those dang Duke boys!"

"Duke boys… you mean Bo n' Luke Duke? But Boss I ain't seen hide nor hair of them all day."

"Well go look for them so you can ticket them!"

"Ticket them for what Boss?"

"I don't know find some reason! Now git and take that flea bitten mutt with you!"

"Khew, c'mon Flash lets go." Rosco turned around and picked Flash up and walked out the office door. Daisy and Bo was standing in line. Daisy noticed Rosco and waved.

"Hey Rosco. How are ya?"

"Hey Daisy, I'm fine say have you seen Bo n' Luke?"

"Luke's at the farm and we ain't seen a sign of Bo since last night."

"Oh I see. Oh who's this little guy?" Rosco asked referring to the little blond kitten standing beside Daisy. Flash also seemed to notice him too.

"He sure is a cutie. Say what's his name?"

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't thought about it."

"You know who he reminds me of ya know with the yeller fur an' stuff?"

"No who Rosco?"

"He reminds me of little flowers. I mean with the yeller fur and all."

"Yeah I guess your right Rosco. That's it!"

"Ummm… what's it?" Rosco asked confused.

"I just figured out the perfect name for him."

"Uhhh… what's that?"

"The perfect name for him is Dandilion."

"Meow"

('_Dandilion?.!.? What kind of name is that?')_Daisy bent over and picked up 'Dandilion' for Rosco and Flash to see.

"Meow"

_(' Uhhh... Hi Flash how are you today?')_

"Woof"

_('I'm fine. How'd you become a cat? The last time i remember seeing you was when you looked likemy 'pet'_Rosco.')

_(' Well it's a long story. I'll tell you later.')_

"Well I better get goin' 'fore ol' Boss Hogg blows a circuit." Rosco said.

"Ok Rosco. If you see Bo can you tell him to high tale it home."

"Sure Daisy. Bye."

"Bye Rosco."

"Meow"

(_'Well see ya laer Flash.')_

"Woof"

('_See ya later Bo.')_

After they left the bank, Daisy and Bo went to the store. The very moment Daisy and Bo walked into the store, almost every girl in the store who noticed Daisy and Bo walked over to see them. Everyone started to pet Bo and give comments on how cute he was. Bo didn't seem to mind any of the extra attention. After what felt like an eternity to both Daisy and Bo, they finally finished the shopping and headed home.

When they got back to the farm, Daisy let Bo off the leash to play. She went into the barn to gather some eggs for a special dinner surprise she was going to make.

"Hey Daisy. Say where's your little friend at?" Daisy was surprised and turned to see Jessica standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh he's outside playing. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I found the perfect name for him."

"What is it?"

"I named him Dandilion."

"Awwww thats a cute name. It really suits him ya know. Well I'm going to go find him and play with him for awhile. Bye Daisy."

"Bye Jess." Jess walked outside and saw 'Dandiloin' chasing the chickens. Jess decided to leave him alone for now and went back inside.

About an hour or so later Jess went back outside to find 'Dandiloin', but he was no where to be found. She looked all over the farm and to no avail. Little 'Dandilion' was gone.

_Balladeer: BoyDandiloin sure is a strange name even for a cat. My sister once had a cat named Lily. Ol' Bo sure seems to be enjoying his new look though. Ya'll hang around ya hear?_

**

* * *

**

**Well thats the end of this chapter. hope ya'll liked it. Ya know Dandi- er i mean Bo really seems to be liking this new way of life. Getting attention from girls he was never able to get when he was human. Will he stay a cat forever or will I change him back? you'll just have to wait and see. (Of course he is much cuter this way ya know. Although he was real good looking as a human. ya'll just stick around ya here? **


	3. Bo comes home, but gets a surprise

**hey ya'll sorry it took a while to get the new chapter up. i was gone almost all week. well any ways here it is. hope ya'll like it. please R and R.**

* * *

Bo had climbed up the ladder to the hayloft and fell asleep playing with some hay. When Daisy was finished helping out she decided to look for little Bo. When Daisy walked into the barn she thought she heard something up in the hayloft that sounded like someone snoring softly. She climbed the ladder to the hay loft and was surprised to see her little cousin sleeping there. Softly snoring half covered in hay. She decided to wake him up and make him explain why he took off last night. 

But before she could wake him he turned over and she saw something that nearly caused her to loose her balance. Where there should've been human ears she saw cat ears on the top of his head. Daisy hesitated for a few minutes before she started to wake her cousin up. She gently started to shake his shoulder.

"Bo, Bo honey wake up." The only response she got was a sleepy yawn. Bo turned over again and layed on his stomach. Daisy saw something else that almost made her loose her balance. In addition to the cat ears, she saw a long fluffy tail that really freaked her out. Daisy finally lost her balance and the ladder started to go backwards.

Just before she hit the ground, something caught her fall or rather someone. After she finally opened her eyes she looked up and saw her baby cousin holding her hay stuck in his hair, tail, and clothes. She was still so shocked at his new ears and tail, that she didn't notice he was the one that caught her. She just sat in his arms staring at him completely in shock.

"Daisy are you ok? That was quite a fall." Bo said. He hadn't even realized he was human again or at least mostly human.

"B-Bo y-your ears." Daisy said pointing to his head.

"Huh? What about 'em?"

"T-they're c-cat ears." Daisy said still not believing what she saw. Bo sat her down and she just kept staring at him.

"Ummm… Daisy are you ok? And what do you mean my ears look like cat ears?"

"I-if you d-don't believe me go l-look in the m-mirror." Daisy said. Bo walked over to the mirror that was kept in the barn. He was just as shocked to see that he no longer was a cat, but that he also had cat ears. And something else was different. He turned around and saw he had a tail. He was so shocked by his new looks that he fainted.

Daisy ran over to him and caught him just before his head made contact with the dirt floor. Luke came in just as Daisy layed Bo down on the ground. Luke ran over to where his cousins were at. Luke was so worried that he didn't even notice Bo's ears or tail.

"What happened?"

"He looked in the mirror and fainted."

"Huh, why?"

"Take a look at his head." Daisy pointed to her cousins head.

"Good Lord! What the heck? Hey wait a minute those ain't real."

"They're as real as you and me. When he wakes up find out yourself."

"Ok I will. So where did you find him?"

"He was asleep up in the hayloft."

"Well lets go tell Uncle Jesse and Jessica that we found him." Luke said as he picked his unconscious cousin up. He carried Bo up to the house and waited for Daisy to open the screen door. After Daisy opened the door, Luke walked in and layed Bo on the couch. Jesse and Jessica walked into the living room and were shocked to see Bo laying on the couch.

"Daisy, Luke what in tarnation happened?"

"Daisy said she found him sleeping in the hayloft and when he woke up he looked in the mirror in the barn and fainted." Luke explained. Jessica was the first one to notice that Bo's ears were different and that he had a tail. She motioned to her uncle and cousins what was wrong.

"Uncle Jesse, ummm I think you should see this." Jessica said pointing to her brother's blonde head.

"Wh-what in the world is that?"

"I think he's trying to pull a prank." Jessica said.

"Well if he was trying to pull a prank, then why in the world did he faint when he looked in the mirror?" Daisy asked.

"Well it could all be a part of his plan to scare the living day lights outta us." Jessica said. "He's good at that." She finished.

"True, but I don't think he would do something like this though, I've known Bo almost all my life. Ever since he was only six months old. That's when he came here to live with us after his folks died." Luke said.

"Well let's just wait for him to wake up and then we'll ask him about it and where in the world he's been all night." Jesse said to his nieces and nephew.

"Ok Uncle Jesse." The three cousins said in unison.

About an hour later Bo finally woke up.

"Well it's about time you decided to join the world of the living again little cousin."

"Huh? Luke what the heck do you mean?"

"Well Daisy said that she found you asleep in the barn and that you looked in the mirror and fainted." Luke said trying to hold back the laugh that was building up inside him. Bo looked at his cousin, his face beet red. Bo never did like it when he fainted especially over something he don't remember.

"Can you tell me exactly why I fainted?"

"Oh you can't remember?"

"No I just plumb out forgot."

"Well feel the top of your head you'll find out."

Bo did like he was told, and much to his surprise he felt pointy ears where there hadn't been before.

"Luke wh-what the heck is goin' on?" Bo said, panic starting to show in his voice.

"It's ok Bo."

"Your telling me! You don't have cat ears coming out the top of yer head! And yer telling me it's ok?"

"Just calm down Bo."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause you don't know why it happened and getting upset could make it worse."

"I guess your right. Hehehe ya know I bet I do look really strange."

"Oh it took you this long to figure that one out?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Cute."

"Oh I almost forgot a couple things."

"Hmmm what's that?"

"Well in addition to the ears you also got tail to go with 'em."

"WHAT!"

"Just calm down and let me finish."

"Ok fine just hurry up will ya?"

"Ok. Uncle Jesse and your sister seem to think your trying to pull a prank. And Uncle Jesse said that you also have a lot of explaining to do as to where you were last night."

"Luke you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok well I didn't run off last night."

"Well where were you then?"

"Just let me finish. I went into our room after me and sis exchanged a few words. I layed down on my bed and must've fallen asleep, cause the next thing I know Daisy was in there and she was holding me. Saying how cute I was. I thought I was dreaming at first. Then I realized something and jumped from her arms and ran into the bathroom.I got on the counter and looked in the mirror, and sure enough I was a cat. She took me into town and you wouldn't believe all the cute girls that gave me all kinds of attention. Like the words of the not-so-great Rosco P. Coltrane 'Khew khew I love it, I love it.'" Luke couldn't but laugh at his cousins sad attempt to imitate Rosco.

"Then when me and Daisy were on our way back from town, we saw you and the General Lee coming down the road. You and Daisy had a conversation and then you turned the General around and came home.

Daisy sat me down and I took off to the barn and after a while I got bored and went up into the hayloft and I must've fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing I know Daisy was falling and I caught her. And well you know the rest."

"……., Ya know that has got to be the most ridiculous story I ever heard." Luke said giving his cousin a look that said yeah right.

"I'm serious Luke. Something strange is goin' on here."

"Yea well lets go find Uncle Jesse and you tell him your story."

"Luke tell me, have I ever lied to you before?"

"Ummm well no."

"Then why would I start now?"

"You got a point there. Well lets go tell Uncle Jesse."

"Ok I just hope he's as understanding as you were."

"I'm sure he will be."

"I hope so." Bo said to his cousin. Not really wanting to go find his uncle right now. Bo, Daisy, and Luke walked out the front door. Jesse was just finishing unloading his pickup truck.

'_At least Jessica ain't out here right now. That's all I need is to have her laugh at me.'_ Bo thought to himself. _'Or worse. God only knows what she would do.'_ As luck would have it, Bo's older sister came out of the barn and walked over to her cousins and seemed to ignore Bo's presence and walked into the house. It wasn't until she came back out that she noticed her brother's ears and tail.

"AAAAHHHHH! IT'S A DEMON!" Jess yelled almost loud enough to wake the dead. Her sudden out burst made Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jesse all turn around.

"AAAAHHHHH! IT LOOKS LIKE MY BROTHER! HELP THE DEMONS TAKEN OVER MY BROTHER'S BODY AND NOW ITS WORKING ON MY FAMILY!"

"Calm down Jessica its ok." Luke tried to comfort his younger cousin.

"Jess it's me Bo. I'm not a demon I just had a weird night last night and…"

"What have you done with my brother?" Jess yelled as she started running after her brother. Bo took off as fast as his long legs could carry him. But it was no use. Jessica had him down on the ground, sitting on her brother's chest determined to get him to talk.

"Ok you what have you done with my baby brother?"

"Jess it's me." Bo tried to explain. But found it hard to talk with his older sister sitting on him. Jessica easily out matched her brother in speed, strength, and intelligence. Not to mention that she was about seven inches taller than him.

Not wanting Jess to kill her brother before they celebrated their birthdays, since even though Jessica was 16 and Bo was 14 they oddly enough had the same birthdays which was December 3rd. How it happened no one has a clue. Luke and Jesse ran over to them before they killed each other.

"Jessica Michelle Duke! Beauregard James Duke! Up and center now!" Their uncle had taught them two specifically to answer immediately when he said that.

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse." Both siblings said at once. Jess and Bo stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Now then I want you two to git in the house right now and sit on the couch and stay there until I come inside then you to will have some explaining to do. Now GIT!" Jesse ordered.

"YES SIR!" They both said and took off towards the house.

"'sigh' What am I gonna do with them two?" Jesse said mostly to himself, but loud enough to be heard by Luke and Daisy.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse." Luke said to his frustrated uncle.

* * *

**well that was quite a surprise that Bo got wasn't it? boy i sure would hate to be in his shoes right now wouldn't you? well i'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. so stick around ya hear?**


	4. a visit from the doctor and Rosco

**hey ya'll sorry it took so long to update this! been busy at home and with other stories. well please r&r and let me no what ya'll think! good and bad reviews r welcome! enjoy!**

* * *

Jess and Bo were trying to explain everything to their uncle without much luck. Bo was up to bat first to explain where he'd been all night. 

"Uncle Jesse just like I told you and Luke I was asleep in mine and Luke's room when Daisy came in and picked me up saying I was so cute. I thought I was dreaming at first."

"Well why was the window opened?"

"Cause I got hot and decided to open the window to let in some cool air." Bo tried to explain.

"I saw this strange old lady outside last night after I opened the window. She just stood out there looking at me and said something I couldn't hear. I suddenly felt sleepy and decided to go lay down for a bit until dinner. And the next thing I know Daisy's in the room holding me saying how cute I was."

"Sounds like his imagination has gotten the best of him again. And this time its gone way too far. 'Cause who has ever heard of a strange old lady just standing outside of someone's house and staring at the person in the window." Luke said disbelievingly. Bo looked at his cousin with disappointment in his hazel blue eyes.

"Now Bo I think you were just a little tired from being chased so much yesterday that your eyes were playing tricks on you." Jesse said to his young nephew.

"But Uncle Jesse," Daisy began. "How can you explain his ears and that tail?"

"Oh that's simple." Jess said not believing her brother.

"It is?" Luke asked.

"Yup. They ain't real."

"If they ain't real, then hows come I can move 'em?" Bo said as if to prove his point.

"Well…" Jess was at a loss for words. Just then Bo heard something coming up the drive way and headed over to the window in the kitchen that faced the drive.

"Ummm hey ya'll I think we have company. And they usually ain't wanted here. And they never have good news fer us either."

"Oh no you mean its Rosco?" Luke asked. Bo nodded his head.

"Yea I think so. And he's comin' fast."

"Oh man if he sees Bo like this then he'll freak out go back and tell Boss Hogg and GOD only knows what will happen then."

"I'll go out the back door and hide in the barn until he leaves." Bo said as he headed out the back door. Just as Bo said ol' Rosco came up the drive a few seconds after Bo went outside. Rosco got out and Flash lazily followed behind him. Something apparently catching her attention.

"Da Da will be right back ok velvet ears." Rosco said to Flash. Flash just looked on not even seeming to have heard Rosco. Rosco walked up to the front door. But before he could get one knock in Jesse opened the door.

"What do you want Rosco?" Jesse asked irritated.

"I'm here to arrest Bo and Luke for grand theft jewelry. Now they can either come out with their hands up or I can come in and search the house for 'em."

"You ain't searching no wheres unless you have a search warrant."

"Well Jesse as it just so happens I do have one. Boss said he had a feeling I would need one. Now move aside while I search for the criminals."

While old Rosco was inside, Bo saw this as a good a chance as any to get to the barn. What he didn't expect was ol' Flash was layin' under the old oak tree sleeping. Bo made a run for it planning to hide behind the tree until he felt it was safe enough to move to the barn. Bo took off running towards the old oak tree not even the least bit aware Flash was there. He tripped over poor old Flash and knocked over some wood Luke had put there before he moved it over to the firewood pile.

There was a loud crash as the wood made contact with the ground and with Bo's head. Luckily for him the wood wasn't very big or heavy. He layed there dazed from the wood. Ol' Flash sat up and started barking. He crawled his way to the back of the tree where no one could see him from the house. Luke and the rest heard the crash and ran outside only to see Flash barking at the back side of the tree and the firewood scattered all over the place.

"Looks like ol' Flash saw a squirrel. And chased it up the tree." Daisy pointed out.

"Yea well then why is she looking behind the tree?" Jess asked.

"Flash, Flash come here velvet ears." Rosco called. Flash waddled over to her owner.

"_Rosco! Rosco where are you, you dipstick!" _Boss' voice came over the CB. Rosco ran over to his car and picked up the CB mic.

"This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane. What can I do for ya little fat buddy?"

"_First off I'm not your little fat buddy, and second I need you back here A.S.A.P. that dipstick deputy of yers never came back. I need you to go look for him. And then you two git yer rumproasts back here!"_

"That's a big 10-4 li- I mean Boss. I'm gone!" Rosco said as he picked up Flash who followed him over to the patrol car.

"C'mon velvet ears ol' Boss Hogg needs us back in town."

"WOOF!"

With that Rosco and Flash got into the car and drove off back towards town.

"Well at least he's gone for now." Daisy said.

"Speaking of which where in the world is Bo?" Jess asked.

"He said he would be in the barn until Rosco left. Let's go see if he's still there." Luke said.

"Ummm… hey ya'll over here."

"Huh that sounded like Bo." Jess said.

"That's 'cause it is me." Bo replied to his sister.

"Where are you?"

"I'm behind the tree."

"Why are you there?"

"Ask Flash. She was laying under the tree and I didn't see her and I kinda tripped over her."

"Well that'll explain the loud crash we heard."

"Cute. Now will someone please come over here and help me up."

"Why what's wrong with your legs?" Jess asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I kinda... tripped." Bo said emmbarassed

"Oh boy 'Sir Trips-A-Lot has done it again."

"That's real cute sis. Now will ya'll kindly come over here and help me up?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Ok oh brother of mine. Let's go Luke before he starts whining." Luke and Jess helped Bo up and into the house. They helped him sit down on the couch while Jesse called Doc. Applebee not really wanting to take Bo to the hospital if they didn't need to.

"Bo I just called Doc. Applebee and told him what happened."

"You didn't tell him about my…"

"Yup just so he wouldn't be in shock when he got here and saw yer ears and tail." Jesse said trying not to giggle.

"I knew this was going to end up happening. Well at least Rosco didn't see me. If he did I wouldn't ever hear the end of this."

"That's true Bo I guess old Flash did do somethin' good for us didn't she." Luke said.

"Bo you know you will have to eventually go into town sooner or later."

"Daisy, I would rather it be later then sooner right now."

About a half hour later Doc. Applebee made it to the Duke farm.

"Now then Bo, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"It's just my ankle and foot."

"Can you move your ankle at all?"

"No 'cause if I do it sends this very sharp pain up my leg."

"I say that you just sprained it. I want you to stay off of that foot for at least two days. I'll come back by on Monday to check on yer ankle."

"Ummm… Doc what about his ummm… ears and tail? Are they real too?" Jess asked the doctor.

"Well while I'm here I guess I can check. Ok Bo I'm going to pull your ear a little. Tell me truthfully if you feel anything."

"Ok."

"Can you feel that?"

"Uh huh. It tickles a little bit." Bo said giggling.

"Ok then. I'm not sure what to say about this though. I've never seen anything like it before. In fact I don't think anyone has. Ok Bo can you move your tail any?"

"Yea just like a cat can."

"Ok would you please show me?"

"Sure." Bo said. He moved his tail just like he said he could. Doc Applebee was in shock. He had never seen anything like this before.

"How did this happen?" Doc Applebee asked. Bo told him the same story that he told his family.

"Can you remember what this old lady looked like?"

"Kinda. She wasn't to tall maybe 4' 5" or so. Her back was hunched over some, and she had a cane, and her face was all wrinkly. Her nose was big and long and her eyes were the strangest color. They were a golden yellowish color and her hair was snow white. She wore an old dress that looked like it was from way back in the 1800's. In my opinion she was down right scary."

"Thank you Bo. I will send this to the FBI in Atlanta and see if they can find out anything."

Doc Applebee saw the worried look on Bo's sun tanned face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them about you. I'll just say that a local resident whom I had a house call on described her to me. But I want you to stay off that foot until I come back ya hear? Best of wishes to you." With that Doc Applebee left the Duke residence.

The weekend seemed to pass by slowly for the all the Dukes except for Bo who was enjoying every minute of being waited on. Then the time came for Doc Applebee to come back to check on Bo. After seeing no further prblems with Bo's ankle, the doc let him start using his foot again. Which of couse Bo liked and yet ina way didn't like. For him it meant doing chores again and not being waited on hand and foot. After Doc Applebee left things returned back to normal for the Dukes. Or at least as normal as they could get with a half cat half human reletive living with them.

* * *

**well here's the end of the chapter! hope ya'll enjoyed it. there will be more of this story so don't worry yerselves none! thanks and please R&R!**


	5. the pictures

**here is the next chapter. i had severe writers block on this one. well anyways enjoy and please R&R! thanks!**

* * *

The week after Bo's strange other bodily experience, the Dukes have gotten use to the youngest Duke's new 'look'. Bo didn't leave the farm the entire week. He mostly stayed behind when Luke or someone went into town. No one could blame Bo for not wanting to go into town. None of the other Dukes would want to go into town either if they were in Bo's position. 

Whenever Jesse, Luke, and Daisy went into town together, Bo just lounged around sleeping in a tree or in the hayloft until the others got home. That week had been pretty quite, but all that was about to change. Unknown to any of the Dukes a stranger had been watching them from the woods during the day and from the windows in the house at night. One day Bo was alone on the farm, since Daisy was at work and Luke and Jesse went into town to get some tractor parts. Bo had gotten all his chores done and couldn't find anything to keep himself occupied.

He decided to go into the woods for a little bit to see if he could find something to keep him occupied. Unknown to Bo, that stranger that had been watching the farm and taking pictures of the Dukes was also in the woods. Bo started towards the little creek that he and Luke had often gone to when they were little kids. Once he got to the creek, he took his boots and socks off and rolled his pant legs up his knees.

He sat on a rock that was just in the water and put his feet in the water and layed back on the rock. Bo didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep. The stranger had been watching Bo. When he saw that the young blonde was asleep, he knew this was his chance to get a good photo. He snuck up to where Bo was laying on the rock fast asleep. Bo's ear twitched a little when the stranger got closer, but didn't wake up. The stranger took several pictures of the sleeping Duke before he took off into the woods.

"Boy the Boss is gonna really like this. Boy who knew hunting in these woods would lead me to finding that kid. He would be a good attraction in my freak show. Well better get these pictures developed and delivered to the Boss. I'm gonna be famous." The stranger chuckled to himself. Bo was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even hear someone else coming towards him.

He was awaken by cold water hitting him. He sat up real fast and looked around and saw the convict. Luke was standing there with a small bucket that he had found laying nearby from a time long forgotten. He had a smug look on his face showing that he was pleased with the way he had woken up his younger cousin. Bo's short temper finally showed its ugly face. He stood up and faced Luke.

Luke knew that he had crossed a very thin line. He decided that he had better run before he regretted waking Bo up the way he did. Luke took off at a dead run in the direction of the farm. Bo took off after him not even worrying about his boots and socks. Luke had the farm in his sights when he was tackled to the ground. Luke had the wind knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

Luke knew instantly who it was that had tackled him. Bo sat on Luke's back holding his head to the ground. Luke could easily out match his cousin but when he's pinned on the ground with someone who was taller then him it was almost impossible to get up.

"Ok Luke. Why'd you wake me up and how in the world did you find me?"

"Well to answer yer first question I woke ya up because Uncle Jesse wanted to know where you were and to answer your second question, you know yer not allowed to come out here alone while you look the way you do right now. Besides its time for dinner." Bo looked down at Luke and thought for a minute before getting off of Luke's back and sitting on the ground Indian style with his arms crossed. His tail was twitching back and forth from agitation. Luke stood up and brushed himself off.

"Oh man! I gotta get my boots. If I come home without them again, Uncle Jesse'll tan my hide. Be right back Luke." Bo stood up and took off towards the creek and the large rock he had been sleeping on earlier. Luke watched as Bo took off towards the creek to retrieve his boots. It was almost an hour later before Bo came back. Luke noticed that Bo was empty handed and still bare foot.

"Okay Bo, where's yer boots at?" Luke asked his cousin. Bo shot Luke a "say one word to Uncle Jesse, and yer dead meat" glare that immediately told him to drop the subject. Bo walked back to the farm before Luke could say another word. Luke reluctantly followed.

Once Bo and Luke got back to the farm, Bo went into his and Luke's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Luke came in a few minutes later and knew right away that Bo had gone to their room.

At that same time in town, that same man was visiting with his boss.

"Here are those pictures I told you about, Boss." The man said to his Boss. Boss looked at the pictures that were handed to him.

"Hmmm….I see….So yer wanting to add this person to yer "freak show," and you'll give me half of the money from the ticket sales?"

"Yes Boss. If'n I can use yer fairgrounds for the show. I only need to get this person in my show and we'll be swimming in cash."

"Well Gene, I can help you out here. As it just so happens I know that there boy." Boss said referring to the honey blonde haired person sleeping on a rock.

* * *

**well thats the end of the chapter. i sure would hate to be Bo right now. please R&R if'n ya'll liked it or if you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. i'm open to suggestions. thanks!**


	6. Kidnapped!

**howdy ya'll. here's the next chapter! hope ya'll enjoy it and please R&R!**

* * *

The next day Bo and Luke were outside bright and early doing their chores. Jesse had been in the kitchen fixing breakfast while Daisy and Jessie got ready to go to work at the Boars Nest. Jesse had just turned the bacon over when the phone rang. He walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

"_Is Luke Duke there?"_

"Yes just a minute." Jesse sat down the receiver and walked to the front door.

"Luke there's someone on the phone for ya."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. Be right back Bo."

"Okay. Just don't be too long I don't wanna do yer chores again." Luke ran inside and picked up the receiver. While Luke was on the phone, Bo was cleaning out Maudine the mule's stall when he heard a noise coming from outside the barn. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Bo stopped what he was doing and went to check it out. When he got to the back door of the barn, he stepped outside and walked along the back of the barn. Suddenly Bo's world went black.

When Luke got finished with his phone call, he headed back outside to finish his chores. He didn't notice the silence that filled the barn since usually whenever Luke went inside for something while Bo was still doing his chores, Bo was usually taking off up into the hayloft making Luke have to finish his chores.

"Okay Bo, I know yer up there in the hay loft. You can come on down now." The only thing that met Luke's ears was silence and the sound of the animals making noise. Luke decided to climb up to see if Bo was up in the hay loft again. When he reached the top of the ladder he was surprised to see the hay loft empty and undisturbed. That got Luke to worrying a little bit. He climbed down the ladder, jumping off at the bottom, and then ran into the house.

"Hey Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah what is it Luke?"

"Have you seen Bo?"

"No I can't say that I have. I thought he was out in the barn with you."

"He was, but when I went back out after that phone call he was gone. I even checked in the hay loft and it was empty."

"That' strange. I wonder where he could've gone."

"I don't know Uncle Jesse. I'm going to go back out and see if I can find him"

"Alright. If I see him he's gonna be in trouble." Jesse said. Luke went back outside to see if he could find Bo.

"Hmmmm…."

"Hey looks like he's startin' to wake up." A big and very muscular man said.

"Yeah, I thought he'd never wake up." A much more smaller man said.

"Hey kid 'bout time you rejoined the land of the living. We was beginning to think you was dead." The big and very muscular man said. Bo slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He found that when he opened his eyes completely, he got a sharp pain behind his eyes that made him close them quickly.

"Hey you can open yer eyes kid. We's won't hurt ya much." The much more smaller man said. Bo slowly started to open his eyes again this time letting them adjust to the light before opening them all the way. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he found that he was in what appeared to be a cage. He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He didn't see anything that he recognized.

"Man he sure is a freak. Gonna fit in great with the other attractions." The big man said.

"You said it. When the boss' said that he was just a youngster I thought they meant a kid. He's probably about…ummm… say how's old are you's?"

"That's none of your business. Now I got a couple questions for you two. One where am I, two who's your boss', and three who the heck are you?"

"Well one we ain't saying, two we's ain't saying, and three we's ain't saying, yet." The short man said.

"Well I guess you won't get nothin' outta me then either." Bo said.

"Oh yer gonna tell us what we's wants to know or else we's got permission to beat you as much as we's want as long as we don't kill you." The big man warned.

"I ain't afraid of you two nimrods. And I still ain't telling you anything."

"Oh yer gonna regret sayin' that ya lil' freak." The big man said as he unlocked the door to the cage. He reached his big hand inside and grabbed Bo by the throat. Bo tried to get free but found it hard to do since the big man's grip was vice like. The big man lifted Bo out of the cage and held him off the ground. Bo was trying desperately to get free, but it did little good. The big man suddenly threw Bo against the wall.

Bo hit the wall with so much force that it knocked the remaining air out of his lungs. Bo lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. The big man walked over to where Bo lay and gave him a mighty kick to the side. Bo cried out in pain as he felt several of his ribs break. The big man bent over and picked up Bo by the collar of his shirt and carried him back over to the cage. He threw Bo inside and closed the door and locked it. Bo lay on the floor of the cage, gasping for air and holding his side. Both men seemed pleased at what happened to Bo.

"Didn't you say you wanted to know who we's are? Well I'm Fred and that there is Barney." The short man said.

"Hey Fred, lets go get somethin' to eat. I'm starvin'" The big man known as Barney said.

"Good idea Barn, I don't think he's goin' anywhere's." Fred agreed. He turned back and looked at Bo. "If'n you's are good when we come back, we might let you have the scraps." Fred and Barney left the room and walked down the hall. Bo lay on the floor having finally caught his breath, but finding it extremely painful to breath.

Luke had searched all over the farm trying to find Bo. He went back inside to tell Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse, I've looked all over this farm, and I can't find one trace of Bo. I'm worried about Bo. It's not like him to just disappear like this. I think something bad might've happened to him." Luke said.

"I think yer right Luke. I'm going to call Rosco to file a missin' person's report." Jesse said as he got his hat from the back of his chair. He and Luke ran out the door as fast as they could.

Once Luke and Jesse reached town, they headed straight for the jail house. Jesse was the first one through the doors of the building followed closely by Luke. Rosco was sitting at his desk looking some papers. He looked up to see who had come in. he quickly returned his gaze back to the papers in front of him.

"Rosco, I'm here to file a missing person's report." Jesse said.

"Oh who's gone missin'?" Rosco asked as he returned his gaze back to Jesse.

"It's Bo. He was outside doing his chores and Luke went inside to take a phone call. When he went back out Bo was gone. Luke looked all over the farm and didn't find a trace of him."

"Well I can't file a missin' person's report unless the person is missing for twenty-four hours or more."

"What! That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It's the law Jesse. Now if you will excuse me, I got more important things to do then go around messing with that piddly stuff. Tutalou." Rosco got up and left the office and went out and got into his patrol car and took off towards the Boars Nest.

"Why that low down good for nothin' sheriff. Piddly stuff, ohhh why I outta…"

"Just calm down Uncle Jesse, we'll find Bo. Don't worry about it. C'mon lets go start looking for Bo." Luke said. Jesse and Luke ran out of the building and headed off in search of Bo.

Back at the place where Bo was at, those two mean dudes were just coming back from their lunch break. They were surprised to see that Bo was still in the same spot as when they left.

"Well it seems that you's done gone and smartened up. 'Least you's didn't try to get out like the last guy." Fred said. Bo looked over at Fred and Barney and slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey who said that you's could go ta sleep?" Barney said as he hit the side of the cage. Bo opened his eyes enough to please the two men.

"That's a good boy. Here we's brought ya some scraps like we's said we's would." Fred said as he dumped a chicken bone, some old potatoes, and a few hard biscuits in an old dog dish that was in the cage. Bo looked at the scraps the men brought. He didn't dare try to move, because every movement sent another severe shot of pain through his whole body.

"I guess he's ain't hungry. That or he's can't feed himself. Think I should help him eat, Fred?"

"Knock yerself out Barney."

"Gee tanks Fred." Barney said in a happy tone. He opened the door to the cage again and reached his thick arm inside. Bo tried to get up and move but found that he couldn't. Barney grabbed Bo by the collar of his shirt again and pulled him out of the cage. Bo moaned in pain as he was lifted off of the ground. Barney got some of the food and forced Bo to eat it.

No matter ho much Bo fought to get away, it did little good. He finally gave up and willingly ate the remaining food. When Barney was satisfied that Bo had had enough, he tossed him back into the cage. Bo cried out in pain once again as he hit the floor. Fred and Barney soon left for the night. Bo was finally alone.

* * *

**well thats the end of the chapter. i feel so bad for bo. those two dimwits, fred and barney need a good paddling. **

**A/N: i made the spelling mistakes for when fred and barney talk on purpose. that is just to show that they ain't the sharpest pencils in the box.**


	7. Found

**here's the next chapter! hope ya'll enjoy it! please R&R!**

* * *

The next day Luke and Jesse got up early and searched all over Hazzard for any sign of Bo, but found nothing. They decided to head back to the farm incase Bo came back. They were disappointed to find that he wasn't there.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm worried about him. He should have come back by now. I think Bo might be in some kind of trouble."

"I think yer right Luke. C'mon there's nothing we can do other then keep looking for him. I'm going to go into town to file that missing person's report."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. I'm going to go look in the woods and see if I can find anything that may help us find him."

"Alright Luke. You be careful."

"I will Uncle Jesse." Jesse nodded his head and Luke headed off into the woods. Jesse got back into his truck and headed into town.

Barney and Fred had come back earlier that morning to check on Bo. Bo had managed to find a comfortable position at some point in the night.

"Well I sees that you's is awake. You's gets to meet the Boss' today. They will be here in a little while. Here we's brought you more scraps." Barney said as he reached into a bag and pulled out some old food scraps. He tossed the scraps into the cage that Bo was in. Bo sat up against the furthest corner of the cage looking at Fred and Barney.

"What the matter? Don't ya like yer breakfast?" Fred asked.

"No, I prefer fresh food."

"What the matter with scraps? Dogs eat them."

"Well I'm not a dog now am I? I ain't gonna eat that junk so don't even try to make me." That last comment seemed to make something snap in Barney's brain, or what little brain he seemed to have.

"Fred can I's teach him a lesson about wastin' food?"

"Hmm…Sure why's not. Knock yerself out Barn."

"Tank you Fred." Barney said as he walked over to the cage, cracking his knuckles as he walked. Bo looked at the large man with anger filled eyes. Barney opened the door and reached his large arm inside. Bo was thankful that the cage was very large and that he had enough room to move out of the large man's reach. Every muscle in Bo's body was throbbing as he moved around the cage to avoid getting caught again. Fred decided to help Barney out some.

"Watch out Barney. I'm goin' to get in and chase him over to you's."

"Okay Fred." Fred got in the cage with Bo and pulled out a knife.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble."

"You got that right, ya freak." Fred said as he cornered Bo. "Now you's can either go to Barney the easy way or you's can go the hard way. Yer choice."

"I think I'll do this." Bo said as he kicked the knife out of Fred's hand. Ignoring the sharp pain going through his entire body, Bo made a dash for the door. Barney having the IQ of a Dum Dum Pop was distracted by Fred's sudden out burst from when Bo kicked his hand. Bo ran out the door as fast as he could and ran down the hall. He ran down a flight of stairs and managed to find the front door. He ran out the door and found that he was still in town.

Seeing Cooter's garage down the street, Bo made a mad dash for the small building. He ignored all the screams and stares that were cast his way as he made his way inside the garage. Cooter had been working on an old clunker car, and was startled when the front doors to the garage opened and then slammed shut. He hit his head on the hood of the car he was working on and jumped when he saw someone run by and jump on the ladder and then climb up it to the loft that Cooter called his storage loft.

Thinking that it was probably Luke or Bo, he went up to investigate. Cooter jumped a little when he saw a long fuzzy tail sticking out from behind some of the boxes. Not having heard about Bo's little predicament, Cooter thought it a strange sight and he didn't know what to expect when he looked behind the boxes.

"Bo? Luke? Is that you?" The only response that met Cooter's ears were continuous raspy gasps.

"Hello?" Cooter slowly made his way over to the source of the sounds. He slowly moved the boxes out of the way and was surprised to see Bo sitting crossed legged against some other boxes. He was breathing real hard and his breathing was raspy. He had his eyes closed, and Cooter noticed tears were making their way down the sides of Bo's face. Cooter could tell instantly that his young friend was in a lot of pain and dang near scared to death.

"Bo! Oh my God! What in the world happened to ya?" Cooter asked the concern visible in his voice. "Jesse and Luke have been worried sick about ya." Bo didn't respond to what Cooter said. Cooter knew that he had to call Jesse and let him know that he had found Bo.

"You wait here buddyroo." Cooter said as he ran down the ladder and his dirty black phone. Cooter dialed the number to the Duke farm. After the third ring, Luke's voice came from the other end.

'_Duke Residence. Luke Duke speaking.'_

"Luke am I glad yer home. I need ya to come over to the garage and fast."

'_Alright Coot. I'll be there soon. See ya soon.' _Luke hung up his end of the line, completely confused. Cooter hung up the phone and went back up to check on Bo. When Cooter got to where Bo was hiding, he could tell that his young friend had calmed down a little and breathing a little easier then before, but he still had the same look of terror that he had before. Cooter sat down next to Bo and put his hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo flinched a little at Cooter's hand on his shoulder, and that caused Cooter to grow even more concerned.

About ten minutes later, Luke came in through the front door of the garage.

"Hey Cooter! Were are you?" Luke called.

"Up here!" Cooter called from the loft. Luke walked over to the ladder and started to climb up the ladder. Once he was at the top, he looked around and spotted Cooter. Luke made his way over to where the mechanic sat. Luke could see the look of worry spread across his face.

"What's the matter Cooter?" Luke asked as he walked closer. Once Luke was able to see what Cooter was so worried about, it about made his heart stop.

"Oh God, Bo! What in the world happened to him?" Luke asked, suddenly filled with worry for his younger cousin.

"I don't know. He came running in here like the Grim Reaper was on his tail. He acted like he was having trouble breathing when I found him." Cooter explained. Luke looked from Cooter to Bo, the worry never leaving his features.

"How'd he get all these bruises? Do you know?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but whoever or whatever he ran into sure did a number on him. Whatever happened to him must've been real bad, 'cause when I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched a little. He acted like I was gonna hit him or something. He hasn't said a word since he got here." Cooter told Luke. Luke nodded his head and reached over and gently shook Bo's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Bo, c'mon Bo wake up. We gotta get you to the doctor." Luke said to his cousin. Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke. Luke could tell that Bo was fighting to keep from crying in front of him.

"Hey there Bo. Can you tell me what in the world happened to you?" Luke asked gently. Bo looked at Luke with pain and fear filled eyes. Bo didn't say anything, which caused Luke to grow even more concerned about Bo. Ignoring the severe pains going through his body, Bo flung himself forward and put his arms around Luke's neck and started to cry uncontrollably on his shoulder. The impact caused Luke to fall backwards on the floor. Luke regained his senses real fast and put his arms around Bo's shoulders, returning the hug, and bringing some comfort to his young cousin.

"It's alright Bo." Luke said trying to calm his cousin down. After about five minutes, Bo finally started to calm down enough to where he could talk to Luke.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Luke asked again.

"Th-these two p-people kidnapped me yesterday." Bo managed to say between sobs. Luke put his hands on Bo's shoulders and made Bo look at him in the face.

"Now can you tell me exactly what all happened?" Luke asked gently. Bo looked at Luke and just shook his head.

"Alright, I understand if you don't want to tell me right now. But remember that I'm always here for you if you need to talk. Okay?" Bo looked at Luke and nodded his head. "Now we need to get you to a doctor. C'mon, I'll take you to Doc Applebee's." Luke said as he helped Bo stand up. Bo hissed in pain as he struggled to stand up.

"Sorry 'bout that Bo." Luke said apologetically. Bo nodded his head letting Luke know he forgave him. Luke slowly helped Bo down the ladder and into Cooter's office. Luke helped Bo sit down in Cooter's chair. Once Bo was sitting down and as comfortable as he could get, Luke unfolded an old folding chair that Cooter had, and sat on it.

"Cooter, can you call doc Applebee?" Cooter nodded his head and headed towards the phone. "Now Bo can you tell me what in the world happened to ya?" Luke asked, his voice full of concern for his younger cousin. Bo took a painful deep breath before he started talking.

"Luke, I'm scared…I don't want them to get me again…" Bo said between painful breaths. Luke looked at Bo confused.

"What do you mean? Who don't you want to find you?"

"Fred and Barney…"

"From the Flintstones?" Luke asked still confused. Bo shook his head weakly.

"No…they hurt me Luke. They beat me like a dog…they kept me in a cage and forced me to eat table scraps…I don't wanna go back…" Bo said in an almost pleading voice. Luke looked at Bo, even more concerned and now very angry as well.

"What kind of sicko would do something like that to someone like you? I mean treating you like a dog and not a human. Why I outta beat their faces in." Cooter came back in just as Luke finished his last sentence.

"Doc will be here as soon as he can. What's the matter Luke?" Cooter asked noticing the angry expression on his friend's face.

"I gotta take care of something." Luke said, the anger clear in his voice. Luke put his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon, okay Bo?"

"Okay Luke…" Bo said weakly. Luke smiled at Bo and stood up. Cooter watched as Luke walked out of the office doors and then out of the garage.

* * *

**well thats that. i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. makes you start to wonder what Luke's gonna go do, don't it? well if ya'll wanna find out, stick around to read the next chapter! oh and please, please R&R! **


End file.
